Pink and Blue Roses
by Saint-Tail02
Summary: Is it possible to fall in love with someone from another world? In this case another anime. Sakura falls for Yugi. but they are already in love with another! will they get caught? RR (sucess-completed)
1. Trapped in a blinkin library

I don't own these characters,,,so don't sue me.  
  
"Hey Sakura are you done yet" Sakura's friend Tomoyo whispered silently across to her ,as they were in a library. "No. sorry Tomoyo not done yet, you can go on without me" Sakura had volunteered to stack up all the books in their correct order. "Ok then I really hate to go but." "It's Okay" Sakura cut her off. Tomoyo left her there to finish stacking up the books. An hour later, Sakura was on the last shelf when she noticed the place had become very quiet. No sound was to be heard. "Hmm.. That's weird" Sakura gently placed the books down on the floor and looked around. No one was there. "Hello? Mrs. Kaoru?" No one. She circled the place twice and noticed no one was there. She called out again still no reply. She started to panic. No one was around. She gently walked on over to the door.(CLICK,CLICK) The door wouldn't open. "EEEKKKK! I'm trapped in" She ran around the library trying to open the windows but they wouldn't budge. "arrgg She sat down on the floor and groaned in frustration. She glanced at the clock on the wall. 4:30. 'O My Gosh that is late.' "Hey wait a minute I can use the Clow Cards to get out of here" Sakura dug down in her blouse and searched for the key. She couldn't find it. "EEKkkKkk!!!" She screeched. "Where is the key?" She searched and searched but couldn't find the key anywhere. She walked around the library in frustration. "It's ok They'll realize I'm not at home and come for me" Sakura breathed a sign of relief and hope. She sat down and waited.and waited. It soon turn to five o'clock. The AC was getting the placed colder and colder. Sakura rubbed her arms trying to keep warm. Then 6:00 came and it was growing dark. She was starting to get worried. There was no phone, because it was going to get repaired next week. She couldn't turn on the lights because it operated from outside. "Ooo.. I'm scared." She mumbled. Then she heard clicking noises. As if someone was coming. She was scared frozen stiff. She tucked her head in her knees and made herself as small as possible. Tears flowing down her eyes. "Hey you there" She heard a voice call out to her. "Huhh.. wh..who are you have you come to get me out.?" She stuttered.She wasn't really paying attention to face she was checking out the funky tri- colored hair he had. "Um.. I don't know one minute I was playing duel monsters next minute I was here" He looked around the surroundings, she could tell he was really and truly lost. "Um. What's your name?" Sakura said, still scrunched up in the corner. "Um.. Yugi yours?" "It's Um.. Sakura, Sakura Avilon" She went over his weird clothes,up and down. "Do you know how to play duel monsters?" Yugi asked Sakura. "Um.. What??" "These" Yugi sat down infront of Sakura and pulled out his dueling cards "You have CLOW CARDS?" Sakura exclaimed. "Clow wha.??" Yugi was confused. "Um.. These" Sakur pulled out her Clow Cards, she found how stupid she was having clow cards ready but no key to open them.  
  
"Whoa what are those" Yugi exclaimed. They both exchanged their cards and studied them, squinting in the dim light. Then they exchanged them back. "Mine are Clow Cards each card possess a magical power for example Big" she held up the big card. She began reviewing and explaining to little Yugi what Kero-Chan had told her and he explained to her about monster dueling. Sakura let out a huge sigh. "So how did you get locked in here?" Yugi asked keeping is eyes locked on her emerald green eyes.  
  
"I volunteered to sack up the books and I guess they forgot me in her" she mumbled.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"But it's okay I'll just wait here and they'll come for me" she lifted her head and smiled at Yugi.  
  
"Oh" he repeated again. They were silent for awhile when both of them noticed the room temperature was dropping.  
  
"Here take my jacket" Yugi said handing her his jacket. Sakura looked a bi hesistant for awhile. "Are you sure it's okay?"  
  
"Of course it's ok" 


	2. Will he come back?

Thanks for the little reviews one review is a happy one for me soo.. I'll write nother chapter.  
  
"Thanks" Sakura said. Wrapping the jacket around her, still trembling.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"O I'm fine" Yugi smiled.  
  
They remained silent for awhile. The room was dark now. Sakura was getting tired and kept on bobbing her head. She gave up eventually and leaned her head on the stranger.  
  
"I hope you don't mind I'm tired," Sakura whispered.  
  
"Um. No.." Yugi felt his face grow warm. They both leaned their heads together on each other's and fell asleep.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura!" she heard her name being called. She groaned, being awakened up by her good sleep, even if it was on the hard wooden floor.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" She saw her brother coming towards her.  
  
"Toya" she mumbled still half asleep.  
  
"If you were planning on spending the night in the library you could have told us first" Toya poked her sleepy brother. He examined the blue jacket which she wore but couldn't be bothered. He picked up his half asleep sister and carried her out.  
  
She woke up around 3:00am  
  
Sakura stretched and yawned. "Yugi" She whispered. She looked around she was in her own bedroom. She rubbed her eyes. Then she fell back on her bed and fell back asleep.  
  
"TOYA!!!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"What" he replied coolly stirring what he was cooking.  
  
"Where is the blue jacket??!"  
  
"What blue jacket?" Toya replied.  
  
"Don't play dumb dummy"  
  
"O I threw that old thing out"  
  
"TOYA!" she screeched.  
  
"Gee It's there in the closet". Toya found it better not to ask any questions.  
  
'I guess he just disappeared' Sakura thought sadly.  
  
"Thanks Yugi" She smiled and held the blue jacket close to her.  
  
(I haven't watched Yu-gi-Oh often so I don't know what it is like when he is traveling so I'll only write Sakura's scenes)  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo greeted her infront of her house.  
  
"Looking for this" Tomoyo handed out her key.  
  
"You found it thanks Tomoyo" Sakura hugged her friend.  
  
"Be more careful ok"  
  
"Yea I will" She said placing it around her neck where is belonged.  
  
"hey Sakura what's that" Tomoyo pointed to the Jacket Sakura was clinging to as if it was her most prized possession. Sakura explained over the whole incident to her best friend.  
  
"Ohh sounds like you got a new lover" Tomoyo teased.  
  
"Yea but I'm not sure If I'll see him again, I think he went back to his own world" She stared blankly at the jacket.  
  
'I hope he comes back'  
  
Send me more reviews and I'll see if he will!!! 


	3. Don't leave me again

"You have a high fever" Toya said looking at the thermometer.  
  
"No kidding" Sakura mumbled. 'What a time to be sick,  
  
"You get some rest, Oh and Tomoyo sent these over" He placed a bag of chocolates on the table and left.(But not without giving kero that glare)  
  
"Hey there Sakura you okay" Kero floated over her after he left.  
  
She breathed heavily and her face was pink. Everything seemed so hot and uncomfortably sticky.  
  
"Yea" She shifted in the bed. 'I wish Yugi was here'  
  
Kero floated away downstairs as soon as Toya left the house to leave Sakura to rest. Sakura wanted to sleep but couldn't it was too hot though the windows were open. She felt awful. "I wish Yugi was here" she repeated again. As the time between them grew the more in love she became with him.  
  
She closed her eyes and thought over the short moment they had together, when she was trapped all alone in the library.  
  
"Sakura" She thought she heard a voice.  
  
"When she blinked open her eyes everything was fuzzy but the image became clear. He was standing right over to her, with his eyes full of worry.  
  
"Yugi is that you" she could barely hear her own voice.  
  
"Are you okay? are you sick?" Yugi placed a hand over her hot sweaty forehead. She wish it could stay there forever.  
  
"Why did you leave?" She struggled to sit up. She was so weak.  
  
"I don't know I fell asleep then I ended up in my world again." He gazed about at all of Sakura's stuff in her room.  
  
"Can you get the bag of chocolate for me I'm to tired to get it" Yugi obediently brought the chocolate for Sakura.  
  
"Here" He took a small piece of chocolate and popped it in Sakura's mouth.  
  
"Your jacket it over there" Sakura pointed out, mumbling through a mouthful of chocolate  
  
"HEY WHO ARE YOU!!" Kero came bursting n the room.  
  
"Um..um.."Yugi stuttered. Kero circled around him curiously for awhile. "This is Yugi. Kero. the guy I was talking about" Sakura said weakly collapsing back on the bed.  
  
"Oh" Kero said. "I feel a strange power and magic coming from him"  
  
"Uh.. what's this Sakura" Yugi pointed at the little teddybear looking thing.  
  
"That's Kero-chan---- he is the guardian of the Clow Cards-----, he--- helps and gives---- me advice-------- when------- I'm capturing---- the----- - cards" Sakura paused each time to take a breath.  
  
"Oh I remember"  
  
"Hi Kero-chan"Yugi smiled.  
  
"Hi Yugi. Hey Sakura I'm going downstairs to get a wet clothe for you. be right back" Kero floated downstairs.  
  
"I'm sorry your sick Sakura" he didn't know what else to say.  
  
"It's ok I'm glad your back. Don't leave me again okay?" Sakura looked up. Her eyelids were heavy.  
  
"I don't know, it just happens," Yugi knelt next to her.  
  
"I---don't---want---you---to-leave----" Sakura breathed heavily.  
  
"O.." he blushed slightly  
  
"Yugi----"  
  
"Don't talk. you need to rest now" he placed a finger on her lips to hush her.  
  
That was all she remembered then things just seemed to fade away. 'No. Yugi don't leave me' she cried out in her thoughts as the image of him faded away. 'am I dreaming' She kept running. Running. Running. Chasing after the fading picture of Yugi. Tears rolled down her warm cheeks as the image disappeared into the darkness. She was there alone. All alone. She weakly collapsed crying. Her arm still outstretched. "Don't leave me.. Please don't leave me Yugi" she whispered weakly.  
  
Is he really gone? will she see him again? Should I continue? Send me some reviews. 


	4. we meet again

Thanks for all the nice reviews. (This story is more popular than my others) This will be my last chapter update in awhile since I'll be going to camp for 3 weeks (poke'macready) if ya heard of it. Send me your reviews and ideas AMY~  
  
Disclaimer( U know what I'm gunna say so don't even bother just read the story already)  
  
Sakura woke up feeling surprisingly refreshed. Her headache was gone and she wasn't feeling hazy anymore, but she was feeling sad and heartbroken because Yugi had mysteriously disappeared again. "I HATE YOU BAKA WHY do you keep on leaving "Sakura yelled aloud. She jumped out of bed. It was late afternoon now. She looked out her window to see Tomoyo walking up the sidewalk towards her house. Tomoyo spotted her and they both exchanged smiles.  
  
"So Sakura are you feeling any better" Tomoyo said nibbling on a biscuit.  
  
"Yea couldn't be better" She stretched.  
  
"did you like the chocolate I sent" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"yea it tasted great. Hey you won't believe it I saw him again!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Yugi the boy I was telling you about."  
  
"Sakura maybe you were just hallucinating"  
  
"No really kero saw him. Andigavehimbackhisjacket and hegavemeapieceofyourchocolate and hetouched my lips" Sakura touched her lips gently, still feeling his finger on them.  
  
"Slow down Sakura ok I believe you I guess you are in love with him then am I right" Tomoyo placed her hand over Sakura's forehead (just checking if she was still sick)  
  
Sakura turned a crimson red. "Maybe, I think I miss him so much the baka just keeps on disappearing" Sakura was becoming mad at Yugi now for not staying longer.  
  
"Maybe you guys were brought together by destiny,imagine that too young lovers from separate worlds brought together by fate" Tomoyo had that sparkle in her eyes imagining it up.  
  
"ok whatever Tomoyo" Sakura blushed a bit.'Maybe I am still sick'  
  
4 weeks wafterwards.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura were having a sleepover at Sakura's home.  
  
"This is going to be so great" Sakura squealed.  
  
"Yea totally."  
  
They were interrupted by a bright light, shining from the center of her room. They both gazed as the white light cleared and a short boy, about their age, tri-colored hair appeared in the room.  
  
"YUGI!" Sakura jumped up and hugged him.  
  
"Hey Sakura.. Wow it really is you" he said hugging back. Then (SMACK!)  
  
"Ow why did you hit me for" Yugi said rubbing his burning cheek.  
  
"You baka you left without saying good bye" Sakura yelled at him.  
  
"Is this Yugi" Tomoyo interrupted pointing at Yugi.  
  
"yup" Sakura's smile returned.  
  
"Hi I'm Yugi" Yugi said shaking her hand.  
  
"And I'm the person who just caught this totally awesome outtake on my video-camera." She grinned as she lifted up her video camera to show him proof.  
  
"UH.. wha?"  
  
"otherly known as Tomoyo, I love my video camera"  
  
"Okk.. Nice to meet you Tomoyo" Yugi gazed at the crazy purple haired girl.  
  
Sakura jumped up and hugged Yugi.  
  
"I'm not letting go this time" She tightened her grip making him cough.  
  
"Gee Sakura do ya gotta be that desperate." (Tomoyo sweatdrops)  
  
Then the light beam glowed around Yugi again.  
  
"It's happening again, this always happened before I go back to my world" Yugi cried.  
  
"I'm not letting go never" Sakura held on tight.  
  
"Sakura" Tomoyo jumped in and with that they were gone.(POOF)  
  
Ya gotta wait 3 weeks for more though sorry ^^'. Read my other stories btw ^^= 


	5. CLow CARds against dueling cards

Sakura and Tomoyo looked around frantically. They were no longer in Sakura's bedroom. They were in what seemed like a middle of a forest clearing.  
  
"Where's Yugi?" Sakura asked frantically.  
  
"Where are we? Oh no I forgot my video-camera, how could I forget my video- camera!" Tomoyo sobbed.  
  
"Don't worry Tomoyo next time you can bring your video ca."  
  
"Hey you!" Sakura's voice was cut short when a kid about her age. Dirty blonde with a splash of freckles on his face called out to her.  
  
"What?" He wore a black jacket over his dark red shirt, his long blue jeans had stains on it.  
  
"Are you a duelist? You can't be cuz u don't have a dueling glove" he snorted disappointedly.  
  
"huh?" Sakura blinked, but she thought back when Yugi and her first met and how he explained about dueling cards.  
  
"Do you have dueling cards or what?" he snorted again even though she didn't have a glove he seemed determined to duel.  
  
"huh?" Sakura was still gathering her thoughts but Tomoyo answered for her.  
  
"You mean Clow cards like these?" Tomoyo reached in Sakura's pocket and pulled out her cards.  
  
"What the heck are those is this some sort of a joke?" he took a card and examined it.  
  
"That's a fake dueling card" he tossed it back to her.  
  
"I never said it was a dueling card it's a clow card"  
  
"Fine you have no glove, but I challenge those funky looking cards of yours"  
  
"uhhh.." "Challenged accepted." Tomoyo shouted.  
  
"But Tomoyo I know nothing about dueling." Sakura said aloud.  
  
"What you have no idea bout dueling? Then why are you on this island. Do have any chips or something???"  
  
"chips??"  
  
"you know dueling chips" he showed her a star chip.  
  
"O like this" Tomoyo outstretched two star chips from her palm.  
  
"Tomoyo where'd u get those??"  
  
"On the ground."  
  
"HA is this some sort of a joke you girly girls are wasting my time but a duel is a duel."  
  
Like magic an arena popped up before them.  
  
"Tomoyo I don't know nothing about this world and dueling" Sakura whispered frantically.  
  
"Well, we will figure it out, let's see if the power of the clow cards are like the dueling cards."  
  
The dirty blonde explained to them briefly the instructions of the duel and a few basic rules.  
  
"Ok then Let's duel" they both said at the same time.  
  
Sakura picked up a card from her deck. It was the lightning card.  
  
"I play this card in attack mode" as she placed it on the playing surface. The clow card glowed and the lightning card appeared on the dueling field.  
  
"What the heck it is says here that your dueling cards life points are zero!" he yelled.  
  
"How stupid. I play this card in defense mode" he placed down a sort of knight like card.  
  
"hmm..I'll be mysterios I play this card face down"  
  
"I play this card in attack mode!!" he yelled.  
  
"Hmm.. Lightning attack." The lightning card zapped his card, and it disappeared.  
  
"What impossible!" he screeched as his life pints dropped by 200.  
  
"Sakura!" Sakura spun around as she heard someone call out her name. It was Yu-Gi.  
  
"Hey guys that's the girl Sakura I've been talking about!" Yu-gi called out to his friends behind him. Sakura blushed slightly.  
  
"Hey your dueling?" Yu-gi asked.  
  
"Yeh believe it or not." Sakura  
  
"But you don't have any dueling cards or star chips plus you don't know how to play."  
  
"This guy gave me the basics and I'm using my clow cards to play, and  
  
Tomoyo found two star chips on the ground. Sakura pointed her friend out.Yu- Gi's blonde friend Joey ran over to her.  
  
"You say you found star chips how many I bet it was two right" Joey asked.  
  
"Uh yea not far from here"  
  
"Those were mine, some punk kid took em' from me! I noticed he had a hole in his pocket so they must'a dropped out!"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry mr..." "Joey. call me Joey"  
  
"I'm sorry Joey but those are the star chips Sakura is using" Tomoyo smiled almost annoyingly.  
  
"O NO!" Joey yelled in frustration.  
  
"But don't worry Joey Sakura already destroyed one of his monster cards"  
  
"Really" Joey turned his attention to the au-burn haired girl.  
  
"Hey ya better win!" Joey called out to her.  
  
"With my next card her chances would be slim" the dirty blonde guy yelled in anger as he was being ignored.  
  
He grinned evilly. Sakura glared back at him with her face full of determination. 'I won't let you down' she said and she pulled her next card.  
  
Sorry I haven't written in a long while so I made this one longer than usually. Clow Cards Battling Dueling cards I don't know anything about the rules of dueling so I'm making up stuff don't flame me for that. You'll be surprised clow cards can be just like dueling cards. Send me more reviews and let's see what'll happen. 


	6. Separated

"Good card I think" Sakura mumbled allowed. She gave a sneaky glance at her opponent.  
  
"I play this card face down" the guy snorted.  
  
"I play this card in defense mode!" Sakura drew another card. It was rain.  
  
"I play this card in defense mode!"  
  
"I play this card in attack mode! Take that cutesy card down!"  
  
"Ha you forgot I put a card face down down. I drew the little card making rain smaller than it already is increasing it's defense" Sakura turned to Yugi and his friends and gave a nervous grin.  
  
"Good work Sakura keep it up!" Tea called.  
  
The guy's duel card couldn't see rain and missed the attack.  
  
"Now Rain attack!" Sakura yelled. Raindrops feel over the duel card.  
  
"What the hell you think a little bit o' rain is gunna stop my dueling card!"  
  
His card attacked rain and Sakura's pints fell by 300.  
  
"O no!! come'on Sakura I need those star chips please ya gotta win!!" Joey said jumping up and down panicky  
  
"This looks bad!" Tristen said shoving his hands in his pocket.  
  
"I have a feeling Sakura has a trick up her sleeve." Yu-Gi replied.  
  
"Indeed I do Yu-Gi.. Rain got your dueling card wet, for my lightning card that makes your defense drop and it's attack power increase. GO LIGHTNING CARD!!" With a zzpppttt buzzzz.. Crackle. The guys card vanished making his life points drop to a mere 900.  
  
"Damn I thought you said you knew nothing about dueling.!" He scolded in belief.  
  
"Well I don't Sakura shook her head and smiled making his blood boil.  
  
"Now I get it! Lightning conducts electricity so I guess it must have made the attack more powerful" Bakura stated.  
  
"Yea smart move Sakura!" Yugi called.  
  
The boy grumbled.  
  
"I play this card face down"  
  
Sakura knew that there was a surprise in-store she prayed her next card would be a good one. It was dash. 'Hmm how can I use dash as a duel card , think Sakura think.o wait I know!'  
  
"I play a card face down also" Sakura said. He drew another card. "I play this card in attack mode! And the card I placed face down. This card drops all your monsters defense points to zero!"  
  
"Ha but you also forgot I played one face down also!! The dash card makes my card speed up so even though it's defense points are down this card decreases the chances of my card getting hit. Take your best shot!" He tried attacking but Lightning was too fast and the attack missed.  
  
"Lightning attack!" Lightning attacked his monster and his attack points dropped to 150.  
  
"What! I can't believe this! Those cards ya have are powerful.  
  
"Whoa Yug. Your friend really knows how to play." Joey said with his mouth open.  
  
"Ha she looks almost as good as you. Almost" Tristen said.  
  
"Ha almost" Yugi smiled. 'I have no idea how she is doing it but she is really good!' In a matter of moments Sakura had the game won ( I'm sorry if I skipped um.. the next part)  
  
"Yea look Yugi! I won I won!" Sakura jumped up happily.  
  
"Yea you were awesome!" Yu-gi said.  
  
"See told ya Joey" Tomoyo said slightly tilting her head and smiling.  
  
"Thanks a bunch Sakura, If ya hadn't found them I don't know what I would have done." Joey said taking the star chips.  
  
"Um. Can I keep the two I won for a little souvenir"  
  
"Sure It wouldn't be fair if I kept them." Yugi introduced Sakura and Tomoyo to his friends.  
  
"That is soo cool. These cards are wicked" Tristen said examining the cards. Sakura explained to them they weren't any sort of dueling cards they were Clow cards.  
  
"Clow cards you say?" Bakura said handing Sakura her card.  
  
"Yea" Sakura smiled. It was about sunset now and everyone looked and found a place to camp. As it grew darker everyone sat around a camp fire and talked awhile. Everyone got tired after awhile and one by one they all fell sleep. Sakura layed down but couldn't sleep. 'It's so weird, how come Yu-gi and I are from different worlds and we can travel to each other worlds' She thought. She got up and wandered around in the forest. 'Kero must be worried we aren't back yet' she wondered aloud.  
  
"Hey" Sakura spun around quickly as someone called. It was Yugi.  
  
"Hi couldn't sleep either?" She smiled nervously.  
  
"No not really. I was wondering where you were" Yu-gi replied.  
  
"O.. um.. well I'm here" Sakura started getting butterflies in her stomach.  
  
"I was wondering what are Clow cards really for?"  
  
"Well you see, each possesses a different power."  
  
Yugi thought back at the battle.  
  
"O really?"  
  
"Yea like this one" Sakura pulled out the fly card.  
  
"Fly card? Does it make you fly?"  
  
"Well sort of" Sakura pulled out the necklace she had.  
  
"Wow is that you have a millennium item too?"  
  
"It's not a millennium item look" Sakura called out the magic words as her key grew larger. Yugi's eyes looked on in amazement.  
  
"Wow" was all he could say." That's some magic"  
  
"Yea now watch this. Fly card release and dispel . Fly card!" As always her staff grew wings at the front. Sakura got on.  
  
"You wanna come?" She stretched out her hands to him.  
  
"Um.. sure why not." Yugi had a bit of nervousness in his voice.  
  
"Don't worry" Yugi held on to Sakura tight as the ground beneath them grew faurther and futher away. They flew towards the stars that brightly lit up the midnight sky.  
  
"Woah this is so cool Sakura!" Yugi said looking around. They flew around the coast of the island and ended up on a beach.  
  
"Whoa I think I'm kinda dizzy" Yugi said struggling to stand upright but he fell onto the sand.  
  
"It took a little while for me to get use to it too" She smiled and sat next to him.  
  
'This is the part in the movies were the couples admit their feelings to each other and then they kiss.' Sakura thought to herself. Sakura smiled and tried to be casual. Yugi smiled staring at how the breeze made her au- burn her flap so gracefully. He caught himself staring and turned his head away and blushed. She did too. They both called their names and turned around to face each other at the same time. When they did the gap between lips were only centimeters from being closed.  
  
"Opps I'm sorry" Yugi said looking down drawing circles in the sand.  
  
"It's okay" Sakura leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The moonlight shining upon them made Yugi's blush visible. Sakura smiled. Then a ghostly woman appeared in the sky infront of them. They both stood up quickly.  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"That is of no importance. What is important is that two people from separate worlds aren't suppose to meet worst fall in love!" The woman yelled at them.  
  
"I'm sorry but you must be separated. Your destined love is soon to come, especially you Sakura. I don't know why this happened but it has to stop!" Her voice boomed throughout the sky as she disappeared.  
  
"What's going on?" Yugi asked loudly. Sakura's body began to glow and she slowly began floated upwards into the sky.  
  
"No Sakura" Yugi grabbed her hand but she kept on rising into the sky.  
  
"No Yugi I don't want to leave." Sakura cried. Her hand slipped from his and she slowly began to descend. "No Sakura!" Yugi had tears filling in his eyes also. Sakura quickly pulled out a ribbon from her hair and let it fall into Yugi's hands.  
  
"I love you! Remember me always!" She yelled as she disappeared from view.  
  
"I love you to Sakura" Yugi said in a mere whisper knowing she was already gone and won't hear. A tear fell from his eyes and onto the ribbon which he grasp tightly in his hands.  
  
  
  
Ok I don't know what you hink I'm pretty sure there are a lot of mistakes. But as you guys have been begging Li is gunna appear in the next chapter ^.^' 


	7. For Better or for worst?

Sakura appeared in a strange place. High on a Cliff. A flat rounded boulder, there with Yugi. She looked around, before them was a border, colored red. A woman was on the other side. The same woman she had seen before she had floated away. "You will be given a test, this the border of truth, cross this without doubt in your hearts and you will remain with each other for all eternity. If there is any doubt in your heart both of you will be separated and never see each other again." Sakura let out a large gulp. She blushed a bit. "It's okay Sakura we can make it I know we can" Yugi held Sakura's hand and they closed their eyes and crossed the border. Sakura didn't knowif she was feeling doubt of fear, she tried to go through with as much courage as she could. 'I can do this, I know I can' she repeated in her head a number of times. She opened her eyes, the woman was gone and so was Yugi. "Yugi?!" she spun around. No where was he to be found. 'Oh no, I didn't pass, it's my fault I had doubt in my heart' Tears flowed down her eyes. She collapsed onto the rock hard ground and sobbed.  
  
Estoy loca enamorada de ti  
  
  
  
It seemed to be like the perfect thing for you and me  
  
It's so ironic you're what I had pictured you to be  
  
But there are facts in our lives we can never change  
  
Just tell me that you understand and feel the same  
  
This perfect romance that I've created in my mind  
  
I'd live a thousand lives each one with you right by my side  
  
But yet we find ourselves in a less than perfect circumstance  
  
And so it seems like we'll never have the chance  
  
Sakura shifted ever so slightly in her bed. Her head hurt as she fluttered her eyes open. 'Was it a dream?' Or was it for real? Was Yugi was for real?" Her thoughts were disturbed by constant banging on her bedroom door. "Yes come in!" she shouted holding her head in her hand. "Hey Sakura it's about time your awake, Just to let ya know I'll be out for awhile so you'll make your own breakfast." Toya called out peering from behind the door. "O ok" Sakura replied. With that he closed the door and his footsteps faded down the stairs. 'It's morning?' Sakura mumbled. "Hey Sakura!" Kero-Chan came floating down from the shelf. He gazed at Sakura. "Hey you okay?" he asked. "Yea I'm fine" Sakura said tilting her head and forcing a smile. It seem to be convincing to Kero. "I'm going down to get some pudding!" he said joyously floating out the door. As he left Sakura bursted out into tears. "I had no faith, that's why we are never going to see each other again" Sakura held her pillow closely to her chest and buried her face in it. Letting sorrow soak through the pillow, it might remain there for a long time.  
  
- Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
  
And you can't move on even though you try  
  
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel  
  
Oh I wish this could be real  
  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right  
  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
  
'Yugi I love you please. never forget me. Why? Why can't we be together, she said we were both destined to be with another. Who is the another one? I would never want to fall in love with him, only him no on else! Ain't it funny? If we weren't destined to be, then why did we meet?'  
  
Sometimes I think that a true love can never be  
  
I just believe that somehow it wasn't meant to me  
  
Life can be cruel in a way that I can't explain  
  
And I don't think that I could face it all again  
  
I barely know you but somehow I know what you're about  
  
A deeper love I've found in you, and I no longer doubt  
  
You've touched my heart and it altered every plan I've made  
  
And now I feel that I don't have to be afraid  
  
Sakura thought she would never love another, but she did. Another Card Captor just like her. A young boy name Li. She almost forgot about Yugi, Almost. She just had to accept the fact that they were never going to meet again. She was wrong. When she turned 16, she'll meet him again. Was this for better or for worst?? It was for worst.  
  
I put in the song 'ain't it funny' cuz it suited the story line so much!!!!! Don't cha agree. This one was a lot shorter. The reason why I make it shorter cuz I wanna stop at the climax no1. Number two I don't have a lot of time to rite long chapters(if I wirte short one I can update more often, instead of just waiting so long for the other one to come) and number 3 is to keep ya'll in suspense?? What is this worst thing that could happen between her and Yugi?? 


	8. just friends? or more?

6 years flew by after that. Sakura almost forgot about Yugi. Almost. Or so she thought. He destined mad was Li-Kun (sorry I don't know the right full name). She had completely fallen in love with him instead.  
  
Sakura was reading her books in the library. Studying away for the big test. Often she'll daydream about Li. Li wasn't in the neighborhood and wasn't going to be for awhile. How she missed him so much.' Damn I have to concentrate' Sakura almost literally banged her head on the table. She was reading by herself in the corner pf the library. Sakura was getting sleepier and sleepier but she refused to budge form her seat. (how typical of Sakura) She kept bobbing her head. 'Maybe I'll just rest my eyes for a bit' Just for a bit. She closed them. She didn't open them until the next hours. No one woke her up no one probably even knew she was here. Sakura was awaken by a dazzling light glittering before her eyes. She opened them slowly and rubbed them tiredly.  
  
"What's going on?" She yawned sleepily. Sakura's eyes opened wider as she saw before her a guy about her age. Blue jacket under his white shirt, wearing a pair of normal blue jeans.  
  
"Argg what the" He jumped back at the sight of Sakura and the strange place he was transported in.  
  
"Uhh..???" They both seem to stare at each other in awe.  
  
"I. I think I know you" Sakura stood up and looked at the strange boy.  
  
"Cherry Blossoms??" were the words form his mouth.  
  
"Huh how did you??"  
  
"Your name means cherry blossoms doesn't it. Damn why can't I remember" he slapped his forehead.  
  
Sakura was silent 'I know him I know wait a MINUTE!!' Sakura thought  
  
They both called each other's name at the same time.  
  
"Is it really you?? Yugi??" Sakura's emerald eyes glistened as tears formed in them.  
  
"Yes Is it really..??" Yugi was cut short as Sakura leapt out to him and embraced him as tight as she could.  
  
"It's you. It's you! I thought I would never see each other again." Sakura snuggled her head in his chest, his shirt smelt so clean so fresh so relaxing. Sakura started passionately kissing him before she knew what she was actually doing. Yugi didn't know what he was doing either till the kiss ended.  
  
"I'm sorry" Sakura pushed Yugi slightly away and turned her back to him.  
  
"What?? What's wrong?" he asked  
  
"I.. I am already in love with someone else" Sakura whispered softly, she spun around quickly to face him.  
  
"Our destined love" Yugi mutered under his breathe.  
  
"I'm already seeing someone too" He said bowing his head down. Sakura placed her silky soft hands on Yugi's cheeks, he blushed.  
  
"Why, how did you come back?"  
  
"I .. I don't know it just happened." He spoke softly staring at how grown- up Sakura had looked. She did the same. They had grown-up so much over the years.  
  
"Can we just stay friends?" Sakura said leaning against him, taking in every scent of his smell.  
  
"Yes I guess it would be much safer that way" they kissed again.  
  
"Stop" she muttered between breathes, her lungs were burning her.  
  
"I can't" he mutter back. They just kept on kissing and kissing. He gently pushed her against the wall and ran his hand through her au-burned hair.  
  
"Why can't... I stop....??" She kept saying. It was as something was controlling her, she couldn't stop it..(okay this is getting corny I'm gunna stop) Sakura parted her lips from his and leaned her head on his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura" He whispered. The sun was setting now and the room had tuned a shade of golden orange and red. A bright light glowed beneath Yugi. A loud voice boomed fiercely  
  
"You aren't destined to be with each other!" Yugi's image started to fade away.  
  
"Wait don't go" Sakura spoke quickly but it was too late. He was gone and she alone was standing in the library. She frowned and tears clattered onto the floor. She heard footsteps coming towards her. She quickly wiped away the tears.  
  
"Hey Sakura I knew I'll find you in here!" Her best friend Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"Sakura you were crying what's wrong?"  
  
Sakura flung herself into her best friends arms and cried a bit, "He came back, Yugi, he cam back, he didn't forget me"  
  
After 6 years Sakura still has the feelings for Yugi. Can she ignore them??? I guess not. What I if Li finds out??. What would happen next. Review. 


	9. unfaithful

Yugi appeared right back in the park where he was, before he was zapped back to Sakura's world. 'This is so strange' he thought to himself. The leaves from the trees above him fell onto his jacket, the breeze made them dance infront of his face.  
  
'It's been. so long' he mumbled quietly under his breath.  
  
"Yugi" he heard a feminine voice call him. Tea was jogging up the sidewalk towards him. Tea was all grown -up also. Her hair was still kept in the short style it had always been. She was wearing a sleeveless pink sweater with white stripes with a blue frilled skirt.  
  
"Hey Tea how's it going?" He said casually.  
  
"Yugi I was looking all over for you where were you?" She ran up and hugged him.  
  
"I.. I uhh." Tea looked up annoyingly as Yugi tried to stutter a reply.  
  
"Where were you Yugi?" she backed away from him.  
  
"I.. I don't know"  
  
"Are you okay Yugi?"  
  
"Yes Tea I'm fine don't worry about it okay" He smiled, putting his hand nervously behind his head.  
  
"Ok I trust you Yugi come' on let's go it's getting late." Tea took his hand and they walked together down the sidewalk as the blistering sun melted into the sky.  
  
"Li!!" Sakura jumped up and hugged Li. A young man with dark brown hair and handsome hazel eyes.  
  
"Hey Sakura. Hope you didn't miss me too much" he chuckled.  
  
"Is that a trick question?" She kissed him softly on his lips.  
  
"What have you been up to lately??"  
  
"Nada, nothing at all it's so boring without you around" Sakura tilted her head and smiled. A slash of crimson appeared over his face.  
  
"That's really nice to know"  
  
"Hey wanna go out for dinner or something?"  
  
"Sure why not I'll be glad to"  
  
"Great what time"  
  
"8:00?"  
  
"Too early" Sakura frowned.  
  
"9:30"  
  
"Ok perfect"  
  
"Cya there" Li winked and walked down the sidewalk.  
  
Sakura as Sakura closed the door behind her she broke into a frown.'Yugi's going to be coming back I know it but I can't love both him and Li at the same time. I shouldn't be doing this is so wrong; I'm just playing with Li's heart or actually both of them. I have to decide which one' Sakura nibbled on a biscuit in the cookie pan. 'I have a feeling I'm going to have to make up my mind soon'  
  
Sakura and Li had a good time on their little date. They had dinner in a fancy restaurant then took a long stroll down the park and talked about current events. (You know I'm not going to go into detail question do you think I should out more detail in my stories??)  
  
"Good night Li" Sakura kissed Li passionately for what seemed like years.  
  
"I love you," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Me too" She forced a smile.  
  
She closed the door and leaned against it and sighed. 'What am I doing? I'm a big liar' she smacked herself on the head and tears nearly flowed down her cheeks, but she wouldn't allow them to fall.  
  
"Sakura what's the matter?" A voice called.  
  
"Huh whose there?" she spun around trying to eye the person who spoke to her. The person appeared from behind the wall.  
  
"Oh I should have known it was you Yugi" Sakura didn't smile.  
  
"Sakura I think we should stop seeing each other"  
  
"I think so too but.. But something is driving me towards you" Sakura walked up closer to him.  
  
"Me too, it's so strange"  
  
"I'm so unfaithful I'm lying I lied to my destined love." Sakura sniffled a bit.  
  
"Me too, that's not us I sure" Yugi said sadly.  
  
"Yugi do you love me?" Sakura said softly, their noses were just inches apart.  
  
"I'm sure I do. Do you?"  
  
"I'm not sure I don't know..but.I." she yet again kissed him.' This isn't me something is controlling me I can't stop' she screamed in her thoughts.  
  
"I can't stop something is controlling me" he said as he gently pushed Sakura onto the couch. (I don't write lemon sorry, so let's stop here shall we ^.^0)  
  
Sakura stirred under the soft sheets of her bed. She sat up quickly as she heard knocking on her bedroom door.  
  
"Sakura you there" It was Li. Sakura wasn't wearing anything, she panicked. She tossed on the nightgown she had under her bed, and put her aching head in the pillow.  
  
"Come' in" She mumbled.  
  
Li entered her room.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Mmm.. I have a bit of a headache." Sakura said not meeting his eyes.  
  
"oooh ok I just came to check up on you that's all the door was unlocked so I let myself in. I hope you don't mind"  
  
"Oh no not at all if it's you sure" Sakura rubbed her eyes  
  
"I'll go down and I'll make you some breakfast as your not feeling well"  
  
"Sure thanks Li"  
  
"No problem hope you feel better" he closed the door behind him.  
  
Sakura sat up her head hurting her. 'What happened last night? I don't remember, Yugi came and then we started kissing then he pushed me on the couch' Sakura panicked. She hopped what she thought happened didn't happen last night.. She was a bit grateful that Yugi had left before Li showed up.  
  
Next question who should end up with whom in the end. Should Sakura end up with Li or Yugi??? Vote vote.. 


	10. Suicide

(HAHHAHA I hate this story, the idea is good but my writing sucks, but don't let that discourage you read on!)  
  
Days grew into weeks, weeks grew into months and Yugi still did not reappear.  
  
"Sakura tossed and turned in her bed, She felt hot and sticky and extremely  
  
uncomfortable.  
  
Sakura appeared in a city, it was probably around noon, people bustled and passed her by.  
  
She began wondering around the town and she saw Yugi.  
  
'Yugi!' she began running towards him, but then stopped abruptly when she saw another  
  
girl accompanied him. A woman with hazel brown hair and brown eyes, she had good  
  
shape and she was slightly taller than Yugi.  
  
Yugi didn't seem to notice her and walked along with Tea.  
  
'Who is she' Sakura thought. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her, she followed  
  
them. They seem to not know that they were being followed. Sakura followed them into  
  
the park. They were completely engrossed in their conversation. Sakura hid behind a tree  
  
and spied on them. She wanted to know who that girl was and what she was doing with  
  
Yugi.  
  
"Yugi I have something to confess.. I" Tea looked down playing with her fingers.  
  
"What is it Tea you know you can trust me" Yugi said smiling.  
  
"I love you Yugi very much that's all"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened in horror.  
  
"Me too Tea" Then Yugi pulled her into a kiss. Sakura watched in horror. She felt like  
  
she had been torn apart. Every part of her body started to ache. Tears spilt down over his  
  
face. She took a step backwards preparing to run away, A twig snapped under her feet  
  
breaking the silence.  
  
"Whose there!" Tea parted from Yugi.  
  
Sakura stepped out soberly her head bent down, you couldn't see her face.  
  
"Sakura" Yugi said in a near whisper.  
  
"Sakura? Whose Sakura?!" Tea demanded.  
  
Sakura looked up at them.  
  
"You traitor!" she yelled and with that she fled down the pavement.  
  
"Sakura wait!" Yugi called out to her, but Sakura kept on running nearly out of sight.  
  
She ran and ran and never did turn back to see if Yugi was following her she cried a  
  
sparkle of tears trailed behind her. She then tripped over a a piece of cement sticking out  
  
and she took a hard and heavy fall down on the hard cement floor. She cried and cried.  
  
When she lifted her head the whole scene changed. All around her was black with bright  
  
pink cherry blossoms floating all around her. She sat up and groaned in pain as she  
  
examined the bruise she received on her knees and arms.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" Sakura heard faintly.  
  
She looked around searching for the voice  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
When Sakura turned forward again she saw a young boy whom looked almost exactly  
  
Yugi running towards her. As he got closer and closer, she seem to move farther and  
  
farther away, until the image faded.  
  
(BEEP!BEEP!BEEP) Sakura's alarm clock went. She turned sideways and weakly turned  
  
off the alarm. She sat up and held her hand to her head.'Damn my head hurts so much,  
  
that dream what did it mean?' As she moved her body to sit up, there was a sharp pain on  
  
her knees and arms. She looked at them they were bruised and fresh blood covered them. 'Maybe Maybe it wasn't a dream, that girl! It wasn't a dream I had actually gone to  
  
Yugi's world' Sakura thought sobbing to herself. The phone suddenly rang. She wiped  
  
away her tears and got out of bed and gathering up courage so she wouldn't sound sad  
  
when she picked up the phone  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi Sakura" It was Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I think I know why your've been so grumpy and sick lately!"  
  
"Really? Well Dr. tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Well it's really simple you see, your pregnant."  
  
Sakura tripped over her shoe, on the floor as she was carrying the phone over to the other  
  
room.  
  
"Sakura you ok?"  
  
"Now Tomoyo you can't be serious now" Sakura gave a nerves chuckle.  
  
:Silence  
  
"Your serious aren't you?"  
  
"Have you and Li done anything yet?"  
  
"!!!!!!!!!! Tomoyo shut up!"  
  
"Well okay then but I advise you get a pregnancy test, anyways I gotta go talk to ya later"  
  
"Bye" Skaura put the the phone.  
  
Pregnant my ass she flopped down on the couch. She looked around then she  
  
remembered that that was the last time she saw Yugi and were everything had occurred  
  
which she had very little memory about.  
  
"Holy crap!"  
  
She fled down to the store to get one anyway.  
  
"Please be negative! please be negative! Please be negative!" she kept mumbling to  
  
herself. She slowly open her eyes to see (+)  
  
"I-YI YI YI-YIIiii!!!" she screeched.  
  
"No! No! No!" She leaned against the wall and panted heavily.  
  
"This. Isn't happening to meee..":  
  
Sakura began crying. Crying her heart out.  
  
"I can never live with my self. I betrayed Li's trust" She said.  
  
She closed her eyes. She could see herself, She was sitting on her mother's lap  
  
surrounded by cherry blossoms and Nadeshiko flowers. Her mother was giving her tender  
  
kisses on the forehead. (She's thinking of committing suicide btw).  
  
"I don't want to stab myself that would hurt to much" Sakura thought aloud.  
  
She walked over to the medicine cabinet and took out a bottle of aspirin.  
  
'I'll just take an over dose that would put me silently to sleep, I'm sorry Yugi, I'm sorry  
  
Li I'm especially sorry Li'  
  
She took the bottle over to the kitchen she filled a glass with water.  
  
She started popping them in her mouth..1.2.3 then she heard the doorbell.  
  
"Coming" she grumbled as she walked slowly to the door.  
  
"Heya!" It was her neighbour. A middle age woman with short red hair and dark red  
  
eyes.  
  
"Hi Bonita! What can I do for you?"  
  
"O Li passed by earlier but he guessed you were sleeping so he told me to give you this."  
  
She handed Sakura out a small envelope.  
  
"Thank you Bonita" Sakura said.  
  
"Anytime" and with that she left.  
  
Sakura dropped the envelope to the ground and went to finish what she was doing. But to  
  
her dismay the bottle was lying in the sink. She picked it up, there were no more pills  
  
inside.  
  
'Oh No they must have been knocked over and all the pills fell down the drain!!!'  
  
Sakura kicked the cabinet angrily. She decided she'll read the envelope Li left for her.  
  
( Heya ok it's all clear u guys want Yugi to end with Sakura obviously.,, ooww I banged  
  
my knee on the table!! Ne ways keep reviewing your reviews are the things that are  
  
keeping this story alive. Even if u are just going to say the word. Wow I know that you  
  
have read it, some or actually most of my stories are incomplete because people stop  
  
reviewing!! -.- Ja NE!) 


	11. gate of truth

Sakura opened the envelope with trembling hands. It read.  
  
'Dear Sakura I'm sorry I left so suddenly my mother has fallen ill and I have to go to Hong Kong as soon as possible. You were probably sleeping when I came over to say good bye. I'll call soon Love you Li' A few tears dropped on the last two lines smudging them a bit.  
  
"I I..Lo.." As hard as Sakura tried she couldn't get the words out.  
  
"I'm sorry" she whispered as she let the paper slowly fall to the ground.  
  
She turned back to the empty aspirin jar.  
  
"There is more than one way to commit suicide."  
  
Sakura started filling up the bath-tube with ice cold water. She turned around to put away  
  
Li's paper in a safe place. She didn't want to write no explanation nothing, she wanted it  
  
to be unheard of. Yugi didn't love her, she saw him, she did with another girl. She wished  
  
she was a little girl when they had first met. She was ten. Just simple young love, now  
  
she's 16 and love has stabbed her brutally. Sakura walked back to check on the water.  
  
To her dismay something was wrong with the plug and the water kept seeping through.  
  
She turned off the water and took a warm shower instead.  
  
'Something doesn't want me to die, but I want to be with my mom, I want to be by her  
  
again' She mumbled in the bath. After getting dress she decided to come up with a  
  
different strategy. She decided poison herself. She looked about for chemicals underneath  
  
the sink. She took out a bottle of cleaning liquid.  
  
'Ah here we go' She took it in her hands, then stood up but it suddenly slipped from her  
  
grasp and spilled all over the floor.  
  
"Damn!" she moaned.  
  
Sakura started walking downtown. She was depressed, no one loved her anymore, no  
  
one, her dad was long gone, her brother far away somewhere with his girl- friend.  
  
She looked on about the busy streets.  
  
'I know I'll throw myself into the streets and get hit by a car. I hate to do it in front of so  
  
many people but' Sakura positioned her set to jump in front of a car.  
  
  
  
"Sakura!" she was just about to walk out when a hand grabbed her back.  
  
"Hey Sakura fancy seeing you here!" it was her best friend Tomoyo. She seemed smiling  
  
unaware of what her best-friend was about to do.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo" Sakura tried to sound joyous because Tomoyo always caught when  
  
something was wrong.  
  
"I was just about going to check out the new shoe store they had in town ever heard of  
  
it?"  
  
"No" Sakura said distantly.  
  
"Well It's soo cool wanna come?"  
  
"Well. I.."  
  
"Come'on It'll be fun Sakura" Tomoyo already was pulling Tomoyo away from the  
  
street. Sakura looked back sadly.  
  
'Damn' she thought sadly.  
  
Sakura finally got home about after 5. Se and Tomoyo spent whole day downtown.  
  
'Wow that was kinda fun it helped take my mind off my troubles, surprised she didn't ask  
  
me about the bruises on my knees.' Sakura thought, then she frowned.  
  
'I'm going to do it I don't care' Sakura said.  
  
She didn't want to take the knife but she was going to kill herself. But not only herself, a  
  
little child she had within her as well.  
  
"She held her hands to her stomach.  
  
"I'm doing this for the both of us" Sakura said. 'AS she reached for the knife she started  
  
thinking. Why didn't she just get an abortion. No that would awful I would never live  
  
with myself, 'we both might as well go to heaven with my mom' she thought. She grasp  
  
the knife handle tightly in her hands. Slowly, slowly raising it up. Ready to slam it down  
  
viciously towards her chest. She was about when something was holding her back. It felt  
  
as if someone was holding her hand firmly prevent the knife from coming down. No one  
  
was there but that's how it felt. Sakura's hands suddenly felt weak and she let the knife clatter to the ground.  
  
She crumpled up in a little ball and cried to herself. Or she thought she was crying. No  
  
tears came out, she was tired of crying.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
Sakura spun her head around quick.  
  
"Yugi?" she said.  
  
"Yes it's me" he said sadly.  
  
"Yugi I."  
  
"You saw huh, me with Tea?"  
  
"Oh that's her name" Sakura said softly bending her head down.  
  
There was a long awkward silence.  
  
"Yugi" Sakura broke it.  
  
"I'm going to have a baby" Sakura said bravely. Lifting her head up.  
  
Yugi's eyes widen.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea, he's yours"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"You're the only one.. I." Sakura closed her mouth.  
  
"Well I know what you were going to do" Yugi said walking over to the clattered knife.  
  
He picked it up.  
  
Sakura let out a gasp. She stood there silent. He walked over to one of the kitchen  
  
drawers and pulled out another one.  
  
"Here" he said handing it to her.  
  
"We'll both get through this together I myself I can't take it and if you aren't alive there  
  
is no point of me being either."  
  
Sakura took the knife from her slowly.  
  
"Oh Yugi" she said breaking out in sobs. She let him embrace her. He smelt so clean a  
  
soapy clean. She buried her face in his shirt.  
  
'I want to always be with you like this always' she thought softly.  
  
Then suddenly a bright light surrounded them.  
  
"What's happening?" she said holding onto Yugi tightly. Then suddenly they  
  
disappeared.  
  
They reappeared on top of a huge flat rock lying on a high arch.  
  
"Yugi where are we??" Sakura said.  
  
"Your at the gates of truth" A woman said. They both spun around to see a girl about  
  
there age with long blonde hair in two ponytails wrapped in small balls on her head. She  
  
had blue eyes and was wearing a long pink dress(It's Serena -Sailor Moon).  
  
"Gates of Truth?" Yugi repeated.  
  
"I've been watching you two" she smiled. "And watching over you"  
  
"Why are we here?"  
  
"HA YOU FOOL!" another feminine voice yelled. A woman with short black hair and  
  
dark eyes.(Sailor Saturn)  
  
"Hotaru" Serena said.  
  
"I remember you, you separated Sakura and I when we were little kids what's going on?"  
  
Yugi demanded.  
  
"SERENA!. What is wrong with you!! Now both of them will end up with the same  
  
undesirable fate!!!! Like YOU!" Hotaru shouted.  
  
."Undesirable Fate?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sakura let me explain. These are the Gates of truth. You see when two people from  
  
different worlds meet and fall in love their love is tested here." Serena pointed to a tall  
  
stone arch. "You walk through, If you have any doubt in your heart about your love both  
  
of you will be separated for all eternity and never see each other again. But if you pass  
  
through both of you will live a life filled with happiness." Serena smiled.  
  
"You mean Sakura and I have to go through this test?"  
  
"Yes Yugi"  
  
Yugi faced Sakura.  
  
" Are you scared?"  
  
"Yes? Sakura nodded.  
  
"Once you've reached this far you can't turn back" Hotaru said, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"I had the same fate, a boy form another world named Ranma. We didn't pass" she  
  
bowed her head low.  
  
"I'll never see him again, that's what I was trying to do, separate both of you so you  
  
won't have to go through the pain."  
  
"hasn't any one passed through successfully?" Sakura said.  
  
Hotaru and Serena both shook their heads.  
  
Sakura felt her heart skip a beat.  
  
"No one" she mumbled.  
  
"Not even me" Serena said. "I was too in love with someone out of my destiny, someone  
  
who liked to travel to different worlds, and fight for good, like me. He was a digi-  
  
destined named Matt." Tears were threaten to fall from her crystal topaz eyes.  
  
"I was the one who brought you together, I wanted to prove Hotaru wrong someone can  
  
find their true love."  
  
"NO! Now the same terrible fate will BEFALL THEM BOTH!" Hotaru sank to ground  
  
crying her eyes out remembering her love.  
  
Yugi looked at Serena.  
  
"So you set it up, everything, us meeting, the kissing, and.. and" Yugi clenched his fists.  
  
"Sakura's going to have a baby boy"  
  
"Damn you" Yugi said softly bowing his downwards. Serena took her finger and tilted  
  
his chin to look at her.  
  
"You have to have faith deep down you really do love her I didn't make that happen."  
  
Yugi looked at Sakura who timidly had her head bowed down too.  
  
Yugi walked over to her and took her hand.  
  
"We'll get through this I know we will, I believe in you, I believe just believe in me"  
  
Tears flowed down Sakura's eyes.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Don't give up on me" Yugi said drawing her close.  
  
"I won't give up on you don't give up on me either" More tears fell  
  
"I won't, let's go"  
  
They walked in front of the arch. They were ready. Serena and Hotaru looked on  
  
anxiously waiting.  
  
"Ready" Sakura said. She squeezed his hand tight.  
  
"Yea"  
  
Then they began to walk through.  
  
Is it good. I know you know this thin from somewhere but I won't say cuz that will spoil my story. So this part of the story isn't original but is it any good?? 


	12. A little child

For a moment all the memories in her head grew blank just white pure white. Then felt  
  
herself being pulled back into reality. She couldn't feel the warmth of Yugi's hands  
  
anymore.  
  
"Yugi!" she sat up quickly. She heard the whistling of birds outside. She blinked a couple  
  
of time so the fuzzy images would clear up.  
  
"Did.. Did we make it?? What happened?" Sakura sat up whilst putting her hand to her  
  
head. Aching pounding pain chiseling at her brain.  
  
"Sakura" she spun around quickly. Yugi stood in the doorway smiling faintly.  
  
"Yugi! Yugi you're here!" she ran towards him but she passed right through him and  
  
collapsed to the floor.  
  
'No what's happening!' she thought as she was surrounded by a dark thick fog.  
  
"Sakura Sakura!' she heard Yugi saying. She opened her eyes she was sitting in a  
  
sandbox in a park. The sun was drowning into the horizon turning the sky a blistering red  
  
orange color.  
  
'What's happening' she thought as she looked down at her tiny hands. She was kid again,  
  
probably about 4 or 5.  
  
"Sakura help us build a sand castle" Yugi called again. He was too a tiny kid just like her.  
  
Tomoyo was there also.  
  
"yea Sakura," she said in a cute voice.  
  
She began to slowly crawl over when she stood up and glanced at Li watching her from  
  
the swing. He was 10 years old. He eyed her in envy and jealously. Just staring at her  
  
unmoving.  
  
"Li?" Sakura spoke softly.  
  
He got up form the swing. He ran over to where they were playing and he pushed  
  
Tomoyo aside roughly against the sand.  
  
'Li Li!! Stop!' Sakura cried but she couldn't speak. She couldn't make a sound. She  
  
couldn't hardly breathed as she struggled to choke out the words. 'Stop Stop'  
  
Li continuously punched little Yugi in face. The horrible punching sounds only entered  
  
Sakura's ears. Tomoyo was crying on the ground but she couldn't hear her just the  
  
BAMBAM* as Li beat Yugi.  
  
"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she managed to scream with all of her might.  
  
The imaged faded away and the sight of the present Yugi appeared before her.  
  
"Sakura you okay?"  
  
She sat up quickly panting hard. Her stomached churned at the horrible image she saw.  
  
"Is this a dream?" she asked turning towards Yugi.  
  
"no Sakura we made it we made it through the gate!" Yugi said hugging her.  
  
Sakura looked over at the two Sailor Scouts.  
  
"You see Hotaru love is true, they made it through" Serena said smiling.  
  
"but how come we didn't pass. HOW COME! And you have the biggest heart of them  
  
all!" Hotaru screamed.  
  
"You see it wasn't that I didn't love him it was just.. I didn't have enough faith in myself  
  
that's why I couldn't pass."  
  
Hotaru's angry frustrated expression dropped into a calm and forgiving look.  
  
"I see maybe that's why." Hotaru fell again onto the rocky floor.  
  
"I never had 'nough faith in myself" Hotaru pounded the ground. Blood trickled down  
  
her hand.  
  
"Now you know" Serena embraced Hotaru.  
  
Everyone and everything just disappeared suddenly as if it were all a dream.  
  
Sakura came back to her home. She saw the knife on the floor where she had dropped it.  
  
She carefully took it and placed it back into the draw.  
  
Li was gone for the couple of months. Sakura contacted him often but she never dare  
  
mention the child she had given birth to. Only Tomoyo knew. She hadn't heard from  
  
Yugi yet but she knew he was going to return  
  
"Oh be quiet lil Nady" Sakura rocked the fragile thing in her arms.  
  
'this is strange how come in my vision the baby was a boy but it turned out to be a girl'  
  
Sakura pondered. She wanted to name the girl Nadeshiko after her mother but she felt  
  
awkward doing so she called the child Nady.  
  
Sakura let out a sigh. 'How can Yugi and I ever pass the gates if we were already in love  
  
with someone else. It doesn't make sense.' She though resting the child in the cradle. She  
  
could have just easily gotten rid of the child but she couldn't. The child had to stay.  
  
The phone rang throughout the hallway.  
  
"Damn now? I wonder who that could be" Sakura took the phone.  
  
"hello"  
  
"Hello is this Sakura Avilon?" a person she couldn't recognize said.  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Avilon but Li has gotten into a terrible accident"  
  
Sakura squeezed the receiver tightly in grasp. Biting her lower lip she said.  
  
"IS he okay."  
  
"He is barely alive Mrs. He has sever brain damage and is in critical condition. There is a  
  
below 50 % chance he's going to make it."  
  
"."  
  
"hello"  
  
".."  
  
"Hello?" the voice called.  
  
"." Sakura lightly dropped the receiver on the hook.  
  
"No no Li" she placed her face in her hands.  
  
"Damnit.. Damnit was this the destiny for me" Sakura said. No tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"I deserve this Li.. Li doesn't deserve the pain. I don't deserve Li anyways" She said  
  
softly. She walked over wearily to the crib where the baby slept soundlessly.  
  
"Why is all this happening.?"  
  
Sakura looked up into space.  
  
"Serena I thought you said you'll watch over me!" Sakura choked softly trying not to  
  
wake the baby.  
  
"oh Li please live" she knelt on her knees praying.  
  
"Oh Please God don't let Li die" she whispered softly. . 


	13. deathfor another

Holding the baby close to her, she laid down in bed slightly trembling.  
  
"Oh Please O please don't let him die, don't let him die, please god, please don't let him  
  
die, don't let him die" she repeated over and over in a frightened and squeaky voice.  
  
'Why is this happening?'  
  
Sakura sat up quickly as the door squeaked open. A woman in a dark black dress with  
  
long black hair entered her room.  
  
"How dare you be unfaithful to your destined love, your true love" she yelled.  
  
Sakura held the crying baby close to her as a gush of wind blew over her.  
  
"I'm sorry.." she squeaked.  
  
"You have three choices, If you want Li to live Yugi's life must be in his place. If you  
  
want to be with Yugi Li must die or to avoid all this you have to kill your child"  
  
"No, No!" Sakura screamed above Nady's cries."Why do you keep on doing this to me!  
  
You are the ones who organized this thing everything, why put me in so much pain why  
  
why!!" She yelled. She looked up with tear stained eyes but gasped when the woman  
  
disappeared. Nady continued crying.  
  
"sshhh everything going to be ok" she held the baby close to her.  
  
"What do you want little Nady"  
  
I made this one short cuz I want to keep you in suspense. So what should happen. I'll leave the decision making up to you. 


	14. Final STage

Okay I haven't updated since 2002 0.0;; sorry but I had put so much angst into it that I just couldn't go on 0.0; but now I think I have the strength to continue, .sorry for making you wait but this must be the last chappie ;___;  
  
Who to choose? Who was Sakura going to choose. They passed through the gates  
  
together and that meant that their love was true, everlasting though they were from two  
  
different worlds.  
  
'I wish.. I just wish we could just live together' Sakura sobbed holding little Nady so  
  
close to her.  
  
"Sakura" she heard a voice call to her. As she looked up It was the image of Li floating as  
  
an apparition above her.  
  
"Li?" Sakura looked up with tear stained eyes.  
  
"This must be your last test, you shouldn't have to make harsh decisions like this, I love  
  
you and Nady, so there fore I am making this decision for you. This is the final trial  
  
Sakura" He spoke.  
  
"What but.. Li" Sakura murmured.  
  
His apparition came closer and he placed his hand on Sakura's cheek as her tears rolled  
  
down. Then he kissed the child.  
  
"Everything will be okay after this, and I will no longer be part of your memory or soul  
  
Sakura" As his words faded a bright white light filled throughout the room.  
  
She felt as if she was floating and she was surrounded by cherry blossoms. She snuggled  
  
little Nady close to her.  
  
'mm where am I?' Sakura's hand twitched and grabbed some sort of some soft sheets.  
  
"Oh don't cry! It's okay"  
  
She heard someone speak in a babyish voice.  
  
Her blurry image soon cleared into Yugi playing with little Nady. He was bouncing her  
  
up and down and her cries soon turned into giggles.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
He rubbed noses with the baby and turned to Sakura.  
  
"Ah Sakura I was getting worried." Yugi came over to her and placed a loving hand on  
  
her forehead.  
  
"What happened Yugi?" Sakura sat up feeling surprisingly refreshed. She had  
  
remembered crying but didn't feel groggy.  
  
"Nady!" She hugged her baby tightly as it cooed.  
  
"It's all over Sakura" Yugi smiled.  
  
"What do you mean It's over?"  
  
"Our trial now we can finally be together"  
  
"But how? I didn't make any decisions, It was between you and someone else."  
  
"Sorry I hurt you Sakura, It will never happen again I swear it" Yugi said sincerely.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Oh don't cry again or you will become completely dehydrated" Yugi said. "Oh come  
  
and see the house it is beautiful." He took her hand and lifted her up while still holding  
  
Nady.  
  
"See we have a beautiful view!" Yugi then opened the window and light flowed through.  
  
A beautiful Oceanic view came into place.  
  
"Wow it is beautiful!" Sakura's eyes sparkled.  
  
Yugi then placed his arm around her waist and pulled her close. It's all for us. It's all for  
  
us"  
  
They took awhile to absorb the breeze when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Hmm I wonder who that could be?" Yugi careful handed the baby to Sakura and went to  
  
answer the door.  
  
"SURPRISE!!"  
  
Tea, Tristen, Joey, Tomoyo and Eriol Yelled at him.  
  
"Gah what are yo guys doing here!!"  
  
"To congratulate ya'll for cumin dis far!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"Tomoyo!!" Sakura ran up and hugged Tomoyo with one hand while holding Nady in the  
  
other.  
  
"But? How?" Yugi and Sakura sked.  
  
"Something special happened and your love caused our worlds to merge together." Tea  
  
replied. (P.S she forgot about Tea too X3 muwhahha thank you Li ^.^-)  
  
"This is amazing!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"We came here to Party!!" Joey shouted as Eriol popped open a champagne bottle.  
  
Yugi showed his friends in. A small boy with blue hair peeped from behind Tomoyo.  
  
"Aww is he yours"  
  
"No duh!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Meet little Eichi he's just 6 ain't he a darling"  
  
"Yes he is"  
  
"And look at your little baby!" Tomoyo gently took the baby's tiny fingers.  
  
Sakura just smiled. She saw Eichi looking up curiously at the baby.  
  
"You wanna hold her?" Sakura bent down, Eichi just nodded and gently took the baby  
  
form Sakura.  
  
"Her name is Nady" Tomoyo told him.  
  
"Na..dy" he repeated and smiled as Nady giggled at him.  
  
"Hey What you guys waiting for join the PARTY!!!"  
  
"YA MORE RUMJ For mE!!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"Joey you dumb drunk" Tristen sighed.  
  
"Me? Drunk! I ain't gots no blood in my alcohol what'cha talking about"  
  
"Come'on you guys we haven't even been here for two minutes" Tea scolded.  
  
"Yea Tea dance with me"  
  
Joey took Tea's hand and started to swing her around.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other and gave a nervous chuckle.  
  
'And so here begins a new end' she thought  
  
The end  
  
I had to end it for the sake of your guys. And I had to make it happy!! sorry for all those who liked all the depressing stuff soo Ja NE!!! AMY~ 


End file.
